


Hannictober 2017

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, Alternate Universe Will and Hannibal are creepy, Cannibalism, Devil!Hannibal, Dwarf!Will, Elf!Hannibal, Hannibal gets turned into a statue, Kissing, Leaf Piles are actually portals to another world, Lord Of The Rings AU, Lovecraftian Horrors, M/M, Murder, Pumkin Spice, Ravenstag, Witch!Hannibal, cthulhu - Freeform, lovecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Summary may change as to fit eavh day.Day 4: Ritual- There's nothing stranger in Will's life, than when his daughter summons the Devil, who ends up moving in with them.Day 5: Scarves- "I didn't choose to be the Guardian of the Galxy, I didn't choose for my father's old scarf to turn into a giant sword. Hell! I didn't choose for my archenemy to be extremely handsome!"Day 6: Possesion: Will Graham has been missing for 10 years, a lead of murders drop around those ten years, until they come to a stop when they find the man surroubded by blood and mayhem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! Yes, I know it's not October, but who cares!! I started this because of thesilverqueen and her enthusiam about me joining this writers hell with her. 
> 
> And for those of you who are concerned about me finishing Summertine Slick and the Hannibal Ever After, I will, eventually. I'm going to try and finish it before the year ends, and then all chapter fixs will be worked on once more.
> 
> So, here i present to you day 1, Pumpkin Spice, which I definitely got the idea from while eatching the Hobbit, and playing Neko Atsume!!

Pumpkin spice is one of Hannibal's favorite smells, though when asked upon the reason as to why he prefers such a taste he would simply respond with how it reminds him of fall. And it's ever changing colors of leaves, the bring of the festivals, cold winds begin to shiver chills under peoples skin as winter is not far from arriving.

Or perhaps, it's because it reminds him of his favorite grouchy dwarf, Will Graham.

The dwarf, only reaching to about Hannibal's stomach, is possibly the only person in Middle Earth that Hannibal could stand. The grouchy man wanting to do nothing more in his life, than live in silence with his seven hounds, far away from any other village, spending the rest of his days fishing. Though dwarves are known to be rowdy, greedy little things, that like to set the mood with songs and eat and drink until their fat and sleepy. Will is nothing like his fellow dwarves, as instead he likes to sit in silence, or drink what rubbish he calls ail. If you told Hannibal a year ago that he would fall in love with a 5 foot dwarf, with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and owned seven dogs. He probably would have killed you.

And yet.

And yet!

After going on a months long trip to go kill the Great Red Dragon with said dwarf, both having to fight off orcs and wargs, living in the dark forest for days on end. And let's not forget that going on these long journeys doesn't exactly give you the best chance to stay hygienic, which is one thing Hannibal had tried to maintain through the whole trip. He did end up falling for the dwarf, possibly-though he would never tell anyone-the first time they met was when he fell in love. Will having been his grumpy island isolated self, was a lot more...complicated to bring around and fall for the elf. 

It probably wasn't until he had watched Hannibal tear out the heart of the orc leader, and then prepare it for the both of them to eat, did he fall in love with the elf. 

Now you're probably wondering; how does pumpkin spice has to come into play into this whole monolog?

Well it all happened after their first night spent together, under the stars in the woods, a fire burning brightly next to them as Will sipped his homemade brew. Hannibal being the appointed chef he was, was cooking the two of them a warm meal kf orc flesh. Setting down his drink, Will wiped his mouth off, before moving next to Hannibal, leaning his head on the elf’s shoulder as he watched the fire sizzle against the meat. Hannibal had smiled at the soft affection from the dwarf, leaning back as to admire the dwarfs nomadic beauty, though Will would probably disagree that he's anywhere near as beautiful as Hannibal's elfish charms. Usually, this kind of conversation would begin with the two of them aggressively complimenting one another, before it slowly delved into passive-aggressive kissing.

“A lovely night out tonight, it's a shame that people never come out at night to witness the glory of the night sky.” Will commented, head tilted back as he stared up at the sky. 

Nodding his head in agreement, Hannibal watched Will's face as he studied the sky, reaching out to caress the dwarfs cheek. Leaning into the touch, Will looked up to see Hannibal's maroon eyes staring at him with a fierce intensity. Grinning, Will ducked his head as his cheeks began to grow flustered with a blush, unable to act calm under Hannibal's gaze.

Sighing, Hannibal leant forward to nuzzle against Will's curls, bringing the dwarf closer to him as he spoke, “It is a shame that you cannot see how much beauty you hold in yourself, Will. Woman would crave to have such blue eyes as you do, and men would fight to have such lovely hair.”

Will snorted a little at Hannibal's words, shaking his head a little, “I doubt that someone would want my rat's nest of hair, only thing it's good for is for collecting stray branches.”

As Hannibal opened his mouth to respond, he frozen as his powerful nose caught wind of something unfamiliar. 

Leaning forward, he scented Will's curls, before leaning down to scent at his beard, “What is that smell?” Hannibal questioned, burying his nose against Will's beard to get a closer scent. “It is like that of a pumpkin, but sweeter, and with a spicy tang.”

“You mean my beer? I mean I did try and add a bit of new spice into this one, that might be what your smell.” Will responded, raising his eyebrows, as Hannibal purred, actually purred at the scent. “Hannibal are you...feeling alright?”

“That aroma is so...enticing.” Hannibal said, punctuating his point by scenting Will's beard again. “What spice did you say it was?”

“Pumpkin spice.”

Leaping to his feet, Hannibal covered his nose as he moved away from where Will was seated.

“Hannibal!?”

“It is alright, my dear Wil, nothing will come to harm to you or me, it is just…well…”

Squinting a little, Will couldn't believe the blush he saw growing on Hannibal's face, staring in both amazement and amusement at Hannibal's redden cheeks. Not once would he ever use the word to describe an elf as cute, mostly as the word wouldn't fit well with an elf's proper posture, and need to look like they were the one's leading the whole show around. But seeing Hannibal's pointed ear tips grew red, and his cheeks were flushed completely, Will couldn't help but see his lover as being utterly cute at that moment.

“Hannibal, what are you not telling me?” Will smirked, standing up to move closer to Hannibal, the elf taking steps away from Will as he did so.

“Will, please, don't come any closer.”

“Hannibal?”

Sighing in defeat, Hannibal dropped his hand from his mouth to finally answer Will's question, “Like catnip, pumpkin spice affects elves in ways it does not affect others. Sometimes it makes us very energetic and excitable, other times we feel more...aroused than anything else.”

“So, what you're saying is that, me smelling like pumpkin spice turns you on?”

“Yes, that is what I'm trying to say.”

“Well, then.” Will grinned, wok fish and predatory as he stalked closer to Hannibal. “Let's test that out a little shouldn't we.”

“Will, dont you-"

~~

So now, whenever fall time comes around, Will always makes sure to buy a little pumkin spice on the side, always as a joke though. Well, sometimes really, as sometimes he does use it against Hannibal to see what the elf will do next. Although he does only use it when Hannibal has upset him, or killed someone who Wil told him he wasn't allowed to.


	2. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Moonlight- “Wait, wait, wait. So, what I'm getting at is that you were blamed to be a witch, and instead of dying you cursed yourself? Doesn't that mean you are a witch, since you can cast spells, and stuff?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, uh this WAS supposed to be 1k words, but when your awake late at night, and your fingers are going who's to stop ypu but sleep deprevation itself. Am I right folks?
> 
> Anyways~
> 
> Hope you enjoy weird curses, and Hannibal being a witch!!

It's almost comical when bodies start dropping during October, however no laughs are made when each murder becomes more gruesome than the last. From the remaking of the Primavera, to and elaborate massacre of a couple being turned into some strange totem pole of antlers. Each one sends a thrill down Will's spine as he goes to each and every murder scene, looking at their cruel design, before slipping away to figure out who exactly this killer is. 

And yet, he somehow cannot exactly see this killer. He sees the design, but he cannot tell who this killer is, but he feels them. Oh, can he tell that strange deathly feeling that follows him everyday. He sees this killer like dust suspended in air, a silhouette of a figure, but there is no face to match the crimes.

It isn't until one murder is planted in a strange little garden does something clear up for him. The body lays torn, shredded like something an animal would do, lying at the feet of a statue. Head down, butt rising in the air, hands staked into the ground as if he is pray-begging for mercy. But the statue before it does not look like that of mercy. Standing on a black marble podium is one of the strangest statues Will has ever scene. Etched around the podium are graphic displays if people being tortured and murdered, from a plain knife in the back, to being crucified upon a stake. There are even a few who are being crushed under the weight of the podium itself, as for what stands on top of the podium us something entirely different, and yet still holds that same murderous intent. A man, taller than Will, stand atop the whole thing, nothing covering his body as his head stares down at where the corpse lies begging at his feet. Prominent cheekbones, and eyes that could capture the soul, the man's face can be read as a mixture of emotions that are all captured in one face. The only thing seeming to be off about the man was his nudity, and very graphical cock which laid between his legs, causing Beverly to snort as Will gawked slightly. Before flushing, and jerking a glare at the woman, who ran off to hide behind Zeller and Price. 

Lurking behind the man was this massive stag, or something close to a stag, as feathers were on the stag's neck, it's great crown of antlers reaching higher than the man, as it stood circling around him. Both staring down at the body in quiet judgement.

In anothers point of view they would have seen the statue as gruesome, and strange, and ye to Will he could only see it as a master piece. There was beauty at every curve, every nick and corner, all the power and cruelty in it had Will's heart leaping to attention.

However, there seemed to be something alive about said statue, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Looking at the inscription of the statue he read, “Hannibal Lecter and the Ravenstag, Guardians of Death. May they never awaken, or all will be doomed.” Underneath that were some garbled words Will couldn't make sense of, but didn't think too much of it, as he was called back to the murder scene. Soon he would leave this place, and never think of that beautifully morbid statue again.

This did not seem to happen for Will.

~~

Will woke to the feeling of the cold, only to be surprised with where he found himself. There he stood in the garden from the morning, the sensation of something large breathing down his neck had caused him to awaken from his dream. Hissing, he looked down to find his feet bare and caked with mud, the bottom covered in black from the asphalt of the road while his feet ached from walking on them. Sitting down on one of the benches, Will investigated the damage done on his feet before jumping as he heard splashing from the water. Looking around he caught sight of something moving in the water, before disappearing off into the shadows.

Standing up, Will winced as he moved on his feet but ignored the pain, as he moved closer to the water. Only no one was there, and everything seemed quiet as it was before heard noise, shrugging it off he went to sit back down only to jump as a voice came from behind him.

“May I see you injury?”

Spinning around on his feet, Will's eyes widen in horror as to what-who he saw standing before him. The statue from earlier, Hannibal, he read, was standing before him. Still, naked, but for the loose cloth hanging from his shoulders.

“U-Um…” Was Will's only response as he fell back onto his ass, sitting there in complete shock.

Giving him a soft smile, Hannibal walked towards Will, his movement to hold grace and silence as his feet never made a noise. Bending down, Hannibal pointed at Will's aching feet, before asking again, “May I take a look at your feet?”

“S-sure?”

Nodding his head in approval, Hannibal lifted up one of his feet, checking the bottom of the soles, before clicking his tongue softly setting them back down. Walking away, Hannibal dipped the end of his clothe into the water, before coming back to kneel before Will. Lifting his foot up once more, and beginning to wipe them clean. Causing Will to flinch, and hiss in the process, before relaxing under the soothing touch, though he was still on edge as the man before him was supposed to be a statue.

Blinking as Hannibal stood up, the man smiled at Will before motioning over to the small cottage near the large garden, one that Will had never noticed till now.

“Let apply some medicine to your feet, and then wrap them, they need to be cleaned up a little better before they can be wrapped.” Hannibal asked, a smile still playing over his features, as he stared down at Will. Nothing in Hannibal's features showed that he would jump, and choke the life out if Will, instead he smiled with ease and a softness Will had only known himself to show towards strays.

Unable to respond to Hannibal's question, Will found himself being carried suddenly in the man's arms, his eyes widening as his arms jumped to grab at the man's shoulders. Hannibal walked calmly with Will in his arms, stepping into the small cottage with ease, before setting Will down on the couch inside. Disappearing off into a bathroom, before coming back with a brown leather bag, pulling out some alcohol and bandages to wrap Will's foot. Continuing with his muted silence, Will watched with rapt attention as Hannibal worked to clean his foot out, before methodically wrapping his feet up. Once he finished it was like the spell had lifted from Will, and he could finally think clearly, and his voice no longer caught in his throat.

“Your a statue.” he pointed out mentally slapping himself at the dumb observation. He's a cop, damn it, he should be better at these things.

“Well, in the morning I am, but at the moment I am human once more.” Hannibal smiled.

“Wh-what? How, you can't-unless this is some kind of weird joke of yours, there is no way you could possibly be a statue or a person. Unless….unless you're one of those street performers who pretend to be a statue, tell me you actually aren't one of those people. They freak me out.”

Chuckling, Hannibal shook his head as he sat in the chair in front of Will, leaning forward to clasp his hands together as he spoke, “You see, I was just a mere human as you were Will, but I'm not from this era, I was born in the time when America was just coming to be. And people were having their suspicions of those to be a witch. Unfortunately, I had the misfortune of being blamed as a witch, however I didn't want to die at that moment. So then I cursed myself to be turned into a statue, only to reawaken as a human when there is moonlight.” Hannibal explained, “Now, I am getting my revenge on those who were out to kill me.”

“Wait, wait, wait. So, what I'm getting at is that you were blamed to be a witch, and instead of dying you cursed yourself? Doesn't that mean you are a witch, since you can cast spells, and stuff.” Will said, “Not that I believe in witches, and that nonsense.”

Hannibal seemed to find that part the most interesting, as he raised an eyebrow at Will's words before answering, “Anyone can cast a curse, they just have to have the right ingredients, and know what their doing. But of course, you have those who try to use a curse with the wrong ingredients, and errors in their speech, to which the spell won't work.”

“Well, wouldn't that mean you kind of are a witch, since you casted the curse on yourself?”

“In a way, yes, but also, no.”

“This is too much for me to take in at this time at night.” Will groaned, leaning forward to rest his face in his hands, rubbing at his forehead.

“Perhaps I could make you some tea, and you could stay the night here. It would be rude of me not to let you stay, as your feet are in no condition to walk on.” Hannibal seemed rather excited to take care of Will, or at least prepare some tea. 

Jumping up with the grace of a cat, Hannibal smoothed his way over into the kitchen pulling down two mugs, and a kettle. Even though Will didn't give him an answer, he couldn't help but shrug it off, as he knew this was a losing battle to begin with. Laying back against the couch, Will closed his eyes for a moment, before jerking to consciousness as something cold and wet pressed against his neck. Turning around Will stared in shock, as the stag like beast which was a joined with Hannibal's statue stood behind him. It's antlers were just as impressive alive, as they were as a statue. The stag, or ravenstag as his mind had started to call it that, snuffled against Will's curls, nuzzling his cheek a little which pulled a chuckle from Will.

“Hey there big guy.” Will smiled, reaching up to stroke the ravens tags plume of feathers on its neck, the creature seeming to enjoy his soft touches. “You're absolutely magnificent.” he whispered to himself, never seen such a dark yet beautiful creature before.

“Will, your tea is ready.” Hannibal hummed, setting a cup of hot tea in front of the FBI agent.

“I never told you my name, how did you know?” Will questioned turning away from the stag to face Hannibal, the older man having taken a comfortable seat in the couch.

“Though I may be a statue in the morning, it does not mean I cannot hear you or anyone else speak.” 

“Oh…” Sipping his tea gently, Will couldn't help but sigh as the wonderful taste hit his tongue, warming his cold insides while the ravenstag nuzzled against his neck. “What's your ravenstags name?”

“Ravenstag?”

“The um...giant stag thing nuzzling against me? It has raven feathers on its neck, so I kind of put two and two together, a little word play.” He explained sheepishly, ducking his head from the other's intensive gaze.

“Ah, I see. Well the ravenstag does not have a name, I never named him, as he is not my pet but a free spirit that follows.”

“Interesting.” Will yawned, looking down to find himself halfway through his tea already.

“Perhaps, it is time for you to rest, William. I cannot stay till morning, but I'll leave you something in the fridge, as well as the key to my house.”

“Mmmhm, okay.” Will mumbled, sleep beginning to take over his whole body, as Hannibal spoke. 

Soon he found himself being laid in a soft, warm bed, the ravenstag resting against his back at one point. Making him feel warm and cozy, like a cat sitting before a fire, hearing jumbles of Hannibal's words before everything went dark and sleep had overcome him.

By the next day, Will woke up fuzzy, and yet full rested. Looking around confusedly at the place he was in, before everything that had happened last night. Prepared to jump out of bed, and run to see if Hannibal's statue was still there, he froze as he felt a stinging pain in his feet. His eyes widening as he looked down to see his feet wrapped, perfectly like how Hannibal had done it last night, exactly like he did it last night. Stepping lightly into the kitchen, Will raised an eyebrow as he saw a note resting on the counter.

‘Will’ it began, ‘I had a lovely night last night, and enjoyed your company, as well as the ravenstag did. Perhaps, if you like to continue this we could meet again tonight, or the next night. I left a key on your breakfast so you may come and go as you like, however, if you do not want to see me again, please leave the key under the doormat. And have a lovely life.’

Opening the fridge, Will found what looked to be a protein scramble, a mix of scrambled eggs and pork in a blue bowl. Taking the golden key in hand, Will flipped it over in his hand, before setting it down. Taking the bowl and fork, and chowing down on the food, letting his brain mull over things as he ate. When he finished, he cleaned the bowl before setting it to the side, and left the house planning to never return, nor see Hannibal again.

Except he ended up coming back that night.

And the next night.

And the next night.

Soon enough, nights turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months become a year. To which Will had spent every night coming over to Hannibal's little cottage, and spending time with the strange man, both going back and forth with what their favorite book is, or on just random topics. Sometimes they would speak about things happening in the world, or spend a whole night just sitting in a compatible silence. Will grading test or looking over cases, while Hannibal either reads, okays his harpsichord, or of course cooks. Which Will found out that the man really loves to cook.

It wasn't until Halloween did their friendly relationship change, as Will had brought some of his favorite horror movies to show Hannibal. Excited to see the man react to the films, while they dealt with trick-or-treaters that would be coming around through the night. Both getting into comfortable positions on the couch, Will stroked his fingers through the ravens tags feathers, as he found the creature was more of a large lap dog than some ferocious thing. While leaning against Hannibal's side, both of their eyes watching the screen as the classic horror film Dracula was playing on the TV.

“How do people find this rubbish to be so fascinating?” Hannibal questioned, chewing on a few pieces of popcorn that Will had passed him.

Shrugging, Will shoved some more popcorn into his mouth, taking a moment to clear his mouth before responding, “People find all sorts of weird things interesting, you can't really explain in, you just like it.”

“Like we became of interest to each other.”

Will snorted at the response, a smile growing on his face, “Well, to be truthful I was thinking of turning you in for the murders, but I wasn't sure how to explain the fact that you also turn into a statue in the morning. Probably would have gotten fired, and then sent to a mental hospital.”

“I would have never let them take you away from me, Will, they'd have to get through me before they could take you away.”

“No offense, but you're not exactly any help when it comes to the morning.” Will grinned as he heard Hannibal sigh in exasperation.

“You know what I mean.”

“No, I don't think I really do, what would you do if they tried to take me away?” he smirked wanting to see how far he could push the older man.

“If anyone would ever dare such a thing, I would myself have to murder them, or possibly curse them with some of the most horrible curses in the book. And then rescue you whereever they were keeping you, running away to somewhere we could both hide in peace.” he explained, eyes looking at the air as if he were imagining this all happening at the moment, “I've always wanted to go to France.”

“I think that's probably the most romantic thing anyone would have ever done for me.” Will smiled.

“That's not the only thing I would do, my dear Will, I'd make sure you were fed with nothing but the best. You would never have nightmares again, and could sleep in peace at night, never have to work bor lift a finger as I would take care of everything you would need. I-”

“Hannibal, shut up and kiss me already, you lovesick fool!” Will cried out, pulling the man forward by his shirt, as to kiss him. Catching the older man off guard, as he was shocked by Will's outburst, before leaning into the kiss, reaching up to cup Will's face in his hands.

“You are more beautiful than anything I have ever seen before, Will. I will cherish you always.”

“Is that a promise?”

“An oath, one I would never break, unless I were to wish death upon myself.”

“You are just-ugh, I don't even know. Just kiss me again.”

“As you wish, my dear.”

They kissed, and they held one another through the whole night, forgetting that by morning Hannibal would be a statue once more. However, when they both woke up, he was not but a mere human still, the sight of which shocked them both.

“You're not a statue, what-what happened?” Will questioned, as he watched Hannibal stare at his own hands in amazement.

“You. You happened, you beautiful creature, Will. You broke the curse, which has set me free from my prison, and now…”

“Yes?”

Grinding, Hannibal brings Will forward until the man is sitting in his lap, cupping Will's face in his hand as to bombard Will's face with a multitude of kisses. 

“And now I will cherish you for the rest of our lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow will be Leaf Piles, bope you like weird Parallel Universes, cause that's where Hannibal and Will are going to fall into next.
> 
> Get it! Hahah, I'm a terrible joke maker.


	3. Leaf Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3-Leaf Pile: Jumping into a strange pile if leaves, Hannibal and Will find themselves wandering in a stramge alternate reality. In which everything may seem normal, until you see what lies under the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, had to work on this for a couple hours before it was finish.
> 
> Yes, I know it's not the next day, but I'm posting early because I wont be able to post fir the next few days, so I'm posting yhis one early. Yay!!
> 
> Also the inspiration for this cam from an old podcast I use to kisten to called, Night Vale. Grsat podcast, you should definitely go check it out if you never heard about it. Anyways, I tried to do a little thing where Hannibal and Will meet an alternate form of themself, like in Desert Bluff! It's weird, I know.

It was probably for the best that neither Will, not Hannibal should have walked through the massive pile of leaves that was sitting in the middle of the woods. Because next thing you know, is that you're waking up in some strange dark place, with your psychiatrist right next to you. Will was unsure if he had lost time again, or something was in his drink that morning.

“Hannibal...Hannibal, wake up!” Will said, shaking Hannibal's shoulder, as the man laid next to him.

Startling awake, Hannibal blinked his eyes in the darkness, before searching around with his hands. Stopping when they connected with Will's face, the older man silently mapping out Will's face with his thumb before finally speaking.

“Will? Is that you?”

“Yes, it's me. How did we get here, I can't recall falling asleep in some dark place with you. Did I lose time again?” his voice grew worry at the thought of losing time once more, wondering what he might have done the night before.

“I don't think so,” Hannibal assured him, “I seem to recall us both walking into a giant pile of leaves. Well really, I followed after you because you didn't come out, after jumping into the thing.”

“Well, that's reassuring, but that doesn't explain why, or how we got here.”

Hannibal made a small humming noise, before taking Will's hand in his own, standing blindly up in the dark room only to find it was large than he thought it would be. Leading Will behind him, Hannibal used his free hand to feel around, stopping once he hit a wall. Following the wall, he felt around hoping to find either a light switch, or perhaps a door handle, Will followed quietly behind both of their breathing audible in the silent room. Finally, his hands came across something sticking out, and pushed on it, revealing a door which led to the outside. The bright light from the outside had both men closing their eyes, as they got use to the light of the outside, blinking rapidly as to see where they were. And to their amazement, they were standing in the neighborhood where Hannibal lived in, both men raising eyebrows at this.

“How did we get from...the woods...to your neighborhood?” Will question, looking around in slight shock.

“I don't know...come with me.” Hannibal frowned as he looked around, before leading Will back to his house. 

Passing by the neighbors, Will jumped as he heard them call to the both of them, wishing them a good morning with large smiles. One's that sent a shudder down Will's spine, and had him walking closer behind Hannibal as they went up to to his front door. Pulling his keys out, Hannibal opened the front door only to jump back as a hoard of dogs ran up to them barking. Will gawked at this, as he knew the good doctor didn't own any animals, and somehow there were seven dogs running around their feet.

“Uh...Hannibal, wh-”

“Hannibal!” Another voice called out, causing both men to jump back.

Just then there was a blur of grey, and suddenly Hannibal was pulled forward, his lips pressing against someone else's lips. Eyes widening as he saw it was Will who had jumped at him, pulling him in for a kiss, but looking over Will's shoulder he saw the Will he had woken up with standing there in shock. Pulling away from this imposter Will, Hannibal looked with his eyes wide at his Will, before looking at this...other Will.

“Hannibal?? Why am I kissing you!? What the hell kind of dream is this!” Will cried out, grabbing the other Will, and pulling him off of Hannibal. 

“I...um…” Lost for words, Hannibal watched as his Will pulled out a pocket knife from his back pocket, flipping it open as he got into a stance prepared for fighting. 

“William, who are you bothering now-oh, we have guest.” Another Hannibal walked out of the house, wiping his hands on his red apron that was covered in flour. To which the real Hannibal made a strange noise, as the other Will hopped over to this Hannibal, pulling the man down for a kiss. To which the other Hannibal hummed happily, a smile growing on his face, as he pulled this Will closer to him by his hips.

“I'm not bothering anyone, Hannibal, I was just giving you a kiss.” the other Will grinned, his face beaming with love and adoration at this Hannibal.

“Yes, well while you had mistaken this other version of me, I was in the kitchen finishing up our lunch.” The other Hannibal looked up at Will and Hannibal with a smile, before saying, “Excuse my husband for his rudeness, do come in. Lunch is already served.”

Before, Will could say anything, Hannibal spoke up before him, “We’ll be right there, I just need to calm...my Will down.”

“Of course, I'll leave the front door open for you.” The other Hannibal smiled, before leading the other Will back inside.

Turning to face the real Hannibal, Will felt sweat run down the back of his neck as he watched the two imposters leave. “Ee should make a run for it, and then forget this ever happened.” 

“Our way in may be closed at the moment. Will, I think we fell into a parallel universe.”

“A what?!”

“Some scientist have theorized about alternate universe or timelines in our world, something beyond the human comprehension. A kind of rip in the time space continuum in which we have found ourselves in a place like our own world. Except...different in some ways.” Hannibal explained, resting a hand on Will's shoulder to calm the man down.

“Like the fact that we're married, and you now own seven dogs? N-not that you aren't someone I would marry, I just-we just wouldn't be compatible, because of my issues and....”

“Will, don't set yourself so down, you are a wonderful person, and I assure you that I find you very interesting. More so than else I would consider a friend.”

“Wow, I uh...I have no idea what to say.” Will ducked his head down, as a small smile grew on his face. “We should probably go eat lunch with our alternate selves. I wonder what else they have in store for us.”

“As do I.”

Turns out the food wasn't that bad, and alternate universe Hannibal has the same cooking skills as regular Hannibal. Both having amazing cooking skills, that both Will's enjoyed amazingly.

“This meat has an interesting flavour to it,” Hannibal says, taking another bite of the sandwich that was cut into a triangle, “what meat is it?”

“Human.”

Will choked on his drink, before gasping for air as he swallowed his food down. “Human!?”

“Why of course, it's only the finest selection of meat you can get from the butcher. Everyone eats humans now a days, it's how we keep overpopulation from spilling to a detrimental number.” the alternate Hannibal hummed, taking another bite of his meat, while smiling at his Will who purred happily while nuzzling against Hannibal's neck.

“Interesting choice.” Hannibal smiled back at the two, before looking over to Will who only stared down at his food.

“I almost forgot that I'm...a vegetarian. Sorry, I only eat what I catch.” Will mumbled, sipping his drink once more, before watching as the two alternate versions of them nuzzled like big cats against one another.

A part of him found it weird to see some otherworldly self of him, being so...so happy. Especially, with Hannibal goddamn Lecter, not saying that he doesn't find the man attractive, it's just he's a complicated person. And yet, Hannibal finds him interesting somehow. And yet, another part of him was jealous as to seeing some replica of himself having a better love life than his own. The other Will held one of the alternate Hannibal's hands, while they both ate, looking cheerful and happy as anyone could be while eating human. Will was a little shocked to see that his own Hannibal was enjoying his meal of human meat.

In the end, they ended up staying the night, as the alternates of themselves continued to invite them to stay and eat. Even after what Will saw when he was walking into the kitchen, running back out and preventing Hannibal from going in. 

“I'm not going to let you see alternate me getting spanked over the counter by you!!” Will cried out, as Hannibal was curious as to what was going on on the kitchen.

It then came to the point where Will was sharing a room with Hannibal for the night.

“Is any of this phasing you?” Will questioned, watching as Hannibal looked around the room, walking around in his own pajamas. While Will was wearing pajamas given to him by the alternate of himself, who winked and told him to have a good night.

“I suppose I am going through a form of shock at the moment, and sooner or later I'll wake up and freak out over the whole situation. But at the moment, I feel quite fine, if not full.”

“I'm going to have nightmares of this for a while, if the dead bodies don't get to me first.” Will scoffed, feeling his body tremble at remembering how they would go back to their world, and he would be forced to look at corpses and leap into the mind of killers.

“Will…” Hannibal came over to him, cupping Will's face in his hand, massaging the side of his head. And then pulling him in close for a hug, calming him down by running his finger through his hair. “Everything will be alright, just go to sleep, alright.”

Unable to trust his own words, Will nodded his head, begrudgingly pulling away from Hannibal to go lie in the bed. Hannibal soon to follow after, as both men were tired from the strange day they had. 

~~

Hannibal woke with a jolt as someone was shaking him awake, looking up yo see it was his Will. A terrified look was on his face, as he dragged Hannibal out of the bed, handing him a baseball bat as he did.

“We have to go.” he breathed, both of them slipping on their shoes, before they ran down the stairs.

Running out into the night, where they found the whole neighborhood was alive, standing outside was everyone living in Hannibal's neighborhood. A terrifying smile was planted in their faces, as they stared at Hannibal and Will. Suddenly, the alternate Will and Hannibal came up behind them, resting their hands on their shoulders.

“You weren't thinking of leaving us, where you?” Alternate Will asked, his head tilting to the side at an inhuman angle, their grins growing wider every second.

“Fuck off!” Will yelled, as he lifted up the ax he had been carrying around when he woke Hannibal up, letting it come down at alternate Will's chest. Only for Will to be held back by his Hannibal.

“Don't harm your alternate self, it might affect you.” Hannibal said, looking around as his alternate neighbors began to close up on them.

Taking their weapons in hand Hannibal and Will then began to run through the crowd, hitting and hacking away whenever they came to close. Running off to where they had entered the strange world in the beginning, blood splattering on their clothes as they hit into the people chasing after them. Will swore as he hacked a hand off, the person still smiling as her hand spilled with blood. Hannibal watching as the man who had captured his heart cut off limb by limb without hesitation, he was a machine made for killing, and he was beautiful.

Running back into the portal they had come from, Hannibal helped hold the door close, pushing the lock closed before they began to run straight into the eternal darkness before them. And just like there was a strange pop in the atmosphere, and then they were leaping out of a pile of leaves, falling to the ground on top of one another. Their breath laboring to catch air, as they looked back at the pile of leaves. Pulling out his lighter, Will tossed it into the leaf pile, both men watching as it caught on fire.

“So…”Hannibal breathed, “what now?”

Crumbling in on himself, Will layed his head on Hannibal's lap, exhausted from the whole fiasco at hand. “Can we just...sleep for a couple of years, I need to rethink my whole life right now.”

Chuckling, Hannibal began to run his fingers through Will's hair, watching as the younger man was quick to relax before slipping into sleep. Resting his back against the tree behind him, Hannibal watched as he portal they had entered burned to nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, won't be posting for the next few days, going out if town, don't worry though. I already have the next few days planned out. For tomorrow which is Ritual, I hope you enjoy dome dumb teens trying to summon Satan!!


	4. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Ritual- There's nothing stranger in Will's life, than when his daughter summons the Devil, who ends up moving in with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fonally, back from my trip, you know what that means!!! Back to writing yay!

He probably should have know letting two teenage girls alone in there room was a bad idea. But being Will, which also meant a first and only time single dad, he didn't know such a thing would lead to terrible decision making on the girls part. You see, Abigail had asked early the week if her best friend could sleep over, Will had said it was fine, knowing that that was something girls liked to do. What he didn't expect was the be sweeping downstairs, and then to hear a loud clatter upstairs, blotting up the stairs with the broom in hand just incase he might need it as a weapon. And boy was he-unfortunately right-as standing in the middle of Abigail’s room was some tall man, wearing a gaudy three piece suit. Not waiting to ask questions, Will leaped at the offender at hand, beating at the man with his broom and cursing at him for coming in. Only for Abigail and Marrisa to freak out, and pull him off the man telling him to stop, and that he's going to get them all killed. 

Said man that was getting beaten by the brom, did nothing as Will continued to hit his face with the broom. Only to swiftly duck under the next hit, and leap to grab Will's shoulder, fingers digging in slightly. Putting pressure on some pressure point, as suddenly Will felt himself falling over, eyes drooling close as he fell unconscious. 

Waking up after a few hours, Will was ready to believe the whole thing hand been a dream, until a hand was pressed to his forehead, and some strange accented male voice was speaking.

“Ah, you're awake, I thought I was going to have to wake you up myself.”

“Mmhmh...what?” Blinking his eyes, Will brought a hand up to rub the sleep out of them, before looking up from where he sat.

Looking around the room, Will noticed he was still in his house, specifically his living room on the couch. However, the whole place seemed to put him off somewhat, as if everything was moved a few inches to the left, or it was all tilted sideways. Whichever it was it left him sitting on edge, as he tried not to freak out over anything. Looking across from himself, his eyes widen as he saw the man he was beating from earlier sitting across from him. Still wearing that dark three piece suit. Taking the moment to get a closer look at the man, Will saw that he had ashen blonde hair gelled back, with prominent cheekbones which could probably cut diamonds in half, and eyes as red as blood. Eyes that seemed to stare straight into Will's old soul, sending a cold shudder running through his body.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” the man smiled, a gentle and quick thing, that did nothing to help with Will's mood, “I am Hannibal Lecter, but humans mostly know me as the Devil, or Satan. Whichever is the latter.”

Will laughed, he wasn't sure if it was from shock or fear, or because the ridiculous man in front of him was possibly more crazy than himself. Sitting back up, he wied away a stray tear that slipped down his cheek, from laughing so much, before taking a breath.

“I'm sorry, that was rude of me, but do you honestly expect me to believe that you're the Devil?” Will questioned, “Sorry, but I'm not gullible, so please if you wouldn't mind leaving my house and never coming back. I would prefer that you do.”

Hannibal seemed to sigh at that, though not in a forlorning way, one that Will could see that this probably happened a lot. Turning to look at Will's front door, Hannibal motioned towards it as he looked back at Will.

“Perhaps you should go check outside.”

“Why?”

“Because I insist.”

Crossing his arms and giving Hannibal a stern look, Will stood from the couch, making his way over to the front door.

“Don't understand why I'm listening to this guy, but I better not find some grotesque murder tabula out here.” he mumbled to himself, finally opening the front door.

There was no murder tabula waiting outside for him, nor was there the frozen forest scenery that he had come to see each day of his life sitting outside of his door. Instead it was like some horrific scene of blood and fire written by Dante Allegra himself, with screams of pain and terror. Massive winged beast flying through the air, while mangled and burned bodies were lead from place to place. There were people standing in lines from all different ages, and races, all waiting for eternity as their souls were to be weighed on a scale of justice.

Will jumped as Hannibal suddenly appeared behind him, speaking as if this wasn't some nightmarish thing to see.

“Beautiful isn't it. All those who have damned themselves walking in a line, waiting to be judged for their sins, only to be punished for the rest of eternity.” he said.

Fumbling backwards, Will fell backwards onto the side of a chair, his body racked with shivers as fear bloomed inside of him. “A-am I dead!? I can't be, I didn't die or anything, what happened? What did you do!?”

Chuckling, Hannibal closed the door, before turning around to look down at Will, “No, Will you are not dead, we're just in Hell at the moment. At least, your consciousness is, your body is asleep right now, because I put you to sleep so you would stop hitting me with a broom.”

“I'm not going to get like...punished for eternity for that am I?”

“Perhaps.”

“Well, to be frank, you did suddenly show up in ny house uninvited, so I mistook you as a robber. Which gave me all rights to beat you with a broom. But if I had know you were the actual Devil himself, I probably wouldn't have hit you.”

“Probably?”

“I mean, come on, you're the Devil. Who wouldn't be so terrified as to meet you in person.”

“You don't seem to be terrified as of now.” Hannibal pointed out, watching as Will those to his feet.

“Yeah, well that's because I know I'm not dead...yet. And you're probably not here to make a deal with me, or kill me.”

“How are you certain?”

“Because,” Will sighed, “I know for sure that Abigail and her friend probably summoned you with a damn Ouija board.” 

Hannibal seems to grin at that, a full set of pointed teeth appearing as he smiles at Will, “You are correct, dearest Will.”

“Great. Well, if you don't mind, could I go back to my body, and just forget this all ever happened.”

“I'll be seeing you again, Will, I find you very interesting.”

“I don't find you that interesting.” Were the last words Will said to the Devil, as he suddenly found himself waking up in Abigail’s room. His daughter and her friend frantically running around the room, yelling gibberish at one another until they noticed Will beginning to wake up.

“Oh my god, Dad are you ok?” Abigail asked, falling down to her knees, as she checked his head for damage.

“My back hurts.” he mumbled, sitting up to massage at his back.

“Dad, do you even know who you were beating!? I think we're all going to hell.” she said, watching as her father began to sit up.

“Hm? Oh yeah, the Devil? Nah, we'll be fine, if he comes back I'll kick his ass again.” Will shrugged, unsure of how to play the situation off.

How did ine play it off cool with their worried daughter, especially when said daughter just summoned the Devil, who told you they found you interesting? And then you just rudely tell them to fuck off, except worded differently, and you may have now damned your whole family to eternal torturement? Perhaps he should call a priest, or look it up on the internet, or just...drink it all off like he usually does in stressful situations? Well, it's not like the Devil actually found him interesting, and was going to come back into his life, and try to court Will, because that's not how things worked and probably would never happen. Besides, Hannibal probably doesn't even care much about Will, he has millions of soups to entertain himself with, why would he ever want to see Will again.

~~

This apparently was not the case, as Hannibal eventually did walk right back into Will's life.

Literally, walked right back into his life.

One second Will was calmly going over a cold case with his class, having been lecturing most of the same things for years now, and then out of the corner of his eye he slots a familiar paisley tie. Turning to glance over at whom this stranger may be, Will stutters a bit in his words at the sight of Hannibal standing in his classroom. Quick to look away, he continues on with his lecture hoping that no one would notice the strange man in the three piece suit, before soon enough class was over and everyone was filing out of the building. Sighing, and rubbing his temples together Will jumped a little as he heard that familiar cold voice speak to him.

“It appears that you were lying to yourself when you said I wouldn't be coming back, lying is a sin Will. I hope you keep you in mind.” the Devil smiles, walking around Will's desk, eyes trained on the stacks of paper that litter the desk before coming up to lock onto Will's face.

Snorting, Will looks away quickly, thanking himself for bringing his glasses in today, as he starts shoving a few papers into his bag, “I've done a lot of sins in my life, Hannibal, one isn't going to stop me from doing anymore.”

“Oh, I know that, everyone ends up sinning once in their life, it's all just a matter of patience and persuasion.” the man smiles eyes following Will's face, as he moves around.

“You seem to have all the time in the world to have mastered both of those, huh?” sighing, Will closes his messenger bag, before finally looking up at Hannibal, “What do you want Hannibal? I can't stay here talking about sinning all day, I have a job to do.”

Hannibal hums at Will's words, glancing around the classroom before his eyes fall back onto Will's own. The younger man taking quick, and decisive motions to avoid holding any contact with Hannibal, knew mibg his empathy may dig up more than he bargained for.

“I'm just here to watch, Will. I'm not here to harm you in anyway, or anyone for the matter, I'm simply here to watch you.”

“Couldn't you have just, I don't know, watched me from down there? It's a little less weirder if you do it like that, than standing behind my back all day, and following me everywhere I go.”

“On the contrary, I prefer more hands on when I'm watching someone work. I won't cause any disturbances, dear Will, just go about your day as if I weren't here.”

Giving in, Will sighs and rolls his shoulders back, listening to the rough crack of his spine before nodding his head. “Whatever suits you best, I suppose, just try not to attract any attention. My students a tree probably already coming up with some weird gossip.”

“I assure you it will not be anything bad.”

“Well that's a relief.”

Hannibal smiles, and follows Will out of the classroom, and down to the lab where the man is to be helping on the newest case. Will almost forgets that Hannibal is even following jim throughout the day, as the older man is quiet and silent in his steps, like his own shadow, yet with more freedom. The only times he remembers when Hannibal is there is when someone ask about it, or when the man dtarts to stand so close you Will that he can feel him breathing down his neck, or scenting him. Because yes, the Devil would definitely have some weird kink, and Will just had to be the person to find out as Hannibal had leaned in close and sniffed at Will's neck. Causing the man to flinch, and pull back and stare in disbelief at the Devil.

“Did you just smell me?!”

“Difficult to avoid with that atrocious aftershave of yours.”

“I get it for Christmas,” Will hisses back at the smirking man, “It's the only thing I've ever used.”

“Perhaps you should change it then, it might lessen your headaches.”

“Can you just go back to creepily standing in silence?”

“If you promise to change your cologne.”

“Fine! Hell you can even pick it out for me if it'll make you feel better.”

“Greatly.”

Huffing, Will goes back to leaning over his desk, grading stack after stack of papers, and slipping into a comfortable silence once more.

~~

It turns out that Will ends up enjoying Hannibal's company after a while of having the Devil follow him around daily. Though he's still trying to get use to whenever the man suddenly appears at random, like when Will is in the shower, or wakes up to see Hannibal watching him sleep. Again. Those are the not so savory parts of their strange relationship, however he does learn that Hannibal is quite the cook. Yo which the man uses this at any chance he can get, crafting food that Will's never heard of, and is more than happy to just sit down and eat whatever Hannibal makes. The thought of the food being poisoned never crossing his mind, as he eats all the food Hannibal cooks him. He's pretty sure Hannibal enjoys watching Will eat his food, as much as he enjoys watching the human sleep. Strangely as it is.

Abigail, however doesn't come around so easily, though she does try to convince her father to get a priest or something to prevent Hannibal from coming into their house. She ends up giving up after coming home from school, and seeing Will on the couch working on grading papers, while Hannibal reclines quietly next to him a book always in hand. Though she never gives up on her superstitions, as she ends up carrying a rosary everywhere in the house calling out, “Begone demon!” whenever Hannibal gets to close. However, she ends up giving up on even trying to get rid of the man, after the fifth rosary is burnt to ashes, and Will yells at her for spraying him with her holy water spray gun for the tenth time.

“Dad, do ever just think it's a little weird that the actually Devil kind of like, oh I don't know, live here with us now?!” she questions one night while the two are in the living room, Hannibal preoccupied in the kitchen with cleaning up the dishes.

Will shrugs in response, flipping the next page of the book he's been reading, while Abigail was studying, “You get use to weird things in your life when you're me, Abi. One day things are all fine and dandy, the next you're having dinner with the Devil, and find it a comforting reminder that he's following you wherever you go. I don't know, maybe I'm just too unnatural to find it weird he even finds me interesting.”

“You're ridiculous sometimes, you know that?”

“Yup! It's probably why Jack gets so annoyed by me, caude I'm a huge snarky assholr.” Will laughs as a pillow is tossed at him, throwing it back at Abigail who only laughs back at him.

They continue to toss pillows and cushions at one another for a bit, until Hannibal comes walking into the living room and Will throws one at the man's face. Both humans jumping in surprise when the pillow slams into the man's face, causing him to fall down onto his ass. Blinking in surprise, Hannibal collects himself while picking up the cushion, looking down to investigate why it was thrown at him. Before Will can say anything the cushion was suddenly thrown back at his chest, causing Abigail and him to jump out of their shock. Not even a minute passes and suddenly there's all out war in Will's house.

“You'll never win, old man!” Abigail calls from her barrier in Will's house.

“We'll see about that.” Will grins, looking over to where Hannibal is. “Could you help me out in this?”

Smirking a little, as an eyebrow begins to raises, Hannibal responds back with a question, “And what will I get in return, if I were to help you Will?”

“Seriously Hannibal, is a goddamn pillow fight, there's no need to make a bargain.”

“Oh, but there's always a way with me.”

Sighing in defeat, Will says, “Fine, what do you want?”

“Do not worry Will, I'll collect this promise in the mere future when it benefits me, but for now I believe there is a teenager in need of getting hit by a pillow.”

Both men sneak up on Abigail’s fort, pulling the top off, before plunging pillows down at her. Grinning as she squeals and thrashes, laughing and calling quits while they bask in their victory.

“That's no fair, you two totally cheated.” she grumbles, still smiling as her arms are crossed.

“No, we just joined forces to defeat the enemy. Common war knowledge Abigail, perhaps if you read a little more, you might have won.” Will shrugs.

Sticking out her tongue, Abigail hugs her father goodnight, before going upstairs to her room. Leaving Will to finish cleaning up the living, and then follow behind in going to bed, sleep overcoming his tired mind. Strippibg down to his pajamas, Will flops into bed, burying under the covers before closing his eyes. Only to reawaken as Hannibal's presence appears near him.

“Are you always going to watch md sleep? I think it would be more entertaining if you slept yourself.” Will mumbles not having turned to look at the man.

“I don't sleep. Besides, you're face is a piece of art when the moonlight cast over it, I could not miss such a beautiful sight.” 

Finally turning over to face the man, Will blows a curl out of his face while staring up at the Devil. “ Hannibal, are you in love with me?”

“I cannot tell, my dear Will. For it is a foreign concept to me, to love, a monster such as I couldn't do such a thing. And yet…” leaning in closer to stroke his knuckles down the side of Will's face, Hannibal's eyes are filled with nothing but adoration towards Will. This strange human who had not feared Hannibal at all, and had surprised him everyday of his life. A person who understood Hannibal more than the ancient poets of the golden age, he felt closer to the man more so than anyone else, and he wished to keep him close forever. “And yet, the mere thought of losing you has me falling to tears, and my heart aching. I want you Will, you may even say that yes I do love you. But I have yet to figure out how to say such a thing to you, until now.”

With his heart swelling, Will lifts his hands up to cup Hannibal's face, stroking over the man's cheekbones before pulling him down to kiss him. Their lips meeting awkwardly at first, before readjusting at once, Hannibal relaxing at once in Will's hold before slumping over slightly. Will more than happy to take him in his arms, pulling Hannibal into bed with him, wrapping his arms around the man's waist as he nuzzles against his chest. Sleep overcoming his body, but his heart continues to soar and leap as he finally falls asleep next to Hannibal, the Devil, and his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, I have somewhat of an idea of what to fo, do hope you enjoy aliens.


	5. Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Scarves- "I didn't choose to be the Guardian of the Galxy, I didn't choose for my father's old scarf to turn into a giant sword. Hell! I didn't choose for my archenemy to be extremely handsome!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeh, I don't know how to feel about rhis one, its a really weird mix of Guardian of the Galaxy and Doctor Strange, I don't know. Enjoy!!

It's at the time when his father is on his last breath, when Will gets the scarf. The old man hands it to him in an old box, murmuring to him with ragged breathing that, “It'll keep you safe, and protect you from evil. Be safe Will, beware him...Beware the one coming to kill us all.”

Will had never once though on his father's words at the time, being in his late 20s Will was still a bit ignorant at the time. Opening the box to frown as he pulled out his father's old red scarf, one he use to wear, or keep on him until Will had hidden it from the old man. He was always skeptical about his father and the scarf, thinking it had something to do with his mother, but never pondering too far on the thoughts. Of course, his father didn't exactly raise him like any other father would. Telling him stories about a war between the universe, and galaxies, in which their was a man who was a being of darkness that seeked to consume the world in his power. Those stories had always fascinated Will as a child, but as a 40 year old adult they were just that, stories from his father.

Well, flash forward to the presence, where Will is teaching at the FBI academy, has seven dogs, and had a distaste for eye contact he still doesn't think on his father's words. Bot when winter starts to roll around, and he pulls out the red scarf to sling around his neck, smiling slightly at the added warmth before leaving to work. However, it's whenever he's driving home do things begin to...well let's just say when Will comes home, he doesn't expect to find a strange man in a three piece suit standing in his house. And let's not forget the fact the house is dark, in the middle of nowhere, and is always locked because he owns seven dogs.

“Uuuh...can I...help you?” Will questions, reaching for the pocket knife he always keeps on him.

“You don't remember me?” the man asks, tilting his head to the side and frowning as if disappointed, “I'm sure you would remember me, even from miles away, or a whole galaxy away.”

“Nope, sorry, I don't think I've ever met you, perhaps you're thinking of my father.” 

“Ah, a shame, and here I thought I'd travel through billions of galaxies to finally find an old friend. It appears Death had gotten to him first, no matter. When one Guardian dies, another is reborn, and that just so happens to be you.” 

“Me?! Oh no, no, no, I don't know what kind of psychotic thing is going on with you, but I am no guardian or whatever, I'm just an average person who wants to come home to a house that doesn't have some strange man in it.”

The man chuckles at this, arms folded behind his back as he stares intently at Will, “Where are my manners, I am Hannibal Lecter the eighth, King of the Wendigos, and Destroyer of the Universe, the Consumer of all.”

“Uh-huh, yeah, I'm Will Graham, owner of seven stray dogs, and I would like to go back to my normal life now.” he says, beginning to walk towards his kitchen where he knows the shotgun is hidden.

Only that doesn't seem to be the option, as suddenly tentacles of cords spring from behind Hannibal's back, wrapping around Will's wrist and pinning him to the wall. Cursing, Will struggles in their hold, trying to free himself from whatever the strange contraptions are, only to find his struggling to no avail.

“What the hell are these things!? Get off of me, you asshole!” he hisses, squirming in the cords, only to freeze as they squeeze tighter around his appendages.

Hannibal takes slow, precise steps towards Will, bringing up a hand to grab at his chin, forcing Will to look at him. “Not fond of contact are we?”

“No, it's more distracting than most would think.” Will bites out, hating the way Hannibal smiles so thinky at him.

“You have so much anger and emotion inside of you, I like that. It makes you all the more interesting.” Hannibal chuckles, before the cold stoic mask of his is flipped back on, “It's a shame I'll have to kill you.”

“And here I thought we were going to be pals, and drink tea.” he snaps, pulling another chortle of chuckles from Hannibal.

“Oh that fierce tongue of yours, I might just have to keep you for myself instead of killing you.” 

Just then does something out of the ordinary happen, well adding on to the already out of ordinary things that has been happen for the past few minutes. As Will's scarf then begins to glow, blinding both men, and causing Hanibal to drop Will as he hisses and jumps away. When he opens his eyes again, Will finds that the scarf is no longer a red piece of cloth, but a massive black sword with a gold handle. He doesn't wait for an explanation, before hurriedly grabbing the heavy thing and standing back up. Hannibal becomes furious at the sight of the sword, though his face holds little emotion, Will's empathy can see right through the cracks.

“You have the sword, all this time it was hidden, and yet he still had it. The liar.” Composing himself, and the giant cords coming from his back, Hannibal says, “No matter, I'll just kill you and then break the thing next.”

Suddenly the man lunges at Will, who on some unknowingly reason strikes back with the sword, swinging it upwards and hacking off two of Hannibal's tentacles. Causing the man to jump backwards, the cords limping at his side as they bleed black goo. Coming at him again, Will blocks and swings the sword as if he was some expert swordsman, even though he has actually no clue as to how to use a sword. The battle does not last long, as suddenly Will hears something blaring outside of his house, a multitude of lights flashing colors causing him to be distracted. Hannibal hisses at the lights, and turns to glare at Will before jumping out the window, guns going off from the outside as men yell and scream and a strange popping sound is heard.

Suddenly, Will's front door burst open, and striding in comes Alana Bloom, one of his only friends. At least, someone who he can actually tolerate to be around, even though she's a psychiatrist.

“A-Alana?”

“Will, we need to talk.”

~~

Waking up Will no longer finds himself to be in his warm and isolated housex instead memories of last night come flooding to him as he remembers that he's now on a spaceship commanded by Alana Bloom. Rolling over to his side he stares at the massive sword that had once been his father's scarf, memories of the old man's stories coming back to him and giving him a wave of nausea. His mind thinks back to what he thought to be his father's weird stories, but were now the actual truth, as Will was apparently the Guardian of the Universe. Not like he asked to be this, but life had a way of kicking him in the ass at uncomfortable times. 

At least he got to know a little more of the truth about Alana, like the fact that she's apparently married to one of the richest woman in the galaxy. It's not the fact that Alana was married to a woman which surprised him, it was that he had once met Margot Verger on a case once, and had felt bad for the woman because of her psychotic brother who tortured her. Though it wasn't until a couple months later that the FBI would find Mason Verger’s body half chewed up by the pigs. The memory still haunts him at times.

Any way, back to the now strangely presence, Will ends up spending the next four years playing a long game of cat and mouse with Hannibal Lecter. A man who Will comes to hate and somewhat admire in certain ways, though Hannibal still enjoys Will's snarky tongue and is always quick on his toes with Will's rapid fire tongue and sword. Will learns to be an excellent swordsman with his father's sword, The Ripper, and had a multitude of battles with Hannibal that always end in a draw and a vow to kill each other the next time. But by the twentieth battle, they both come to an agreement that neither will win this, and instead find a different way to spend their time instead of battle. As their hatred towards one another, becomes one of an unlikely friendship that both keep hidden.

Hannibal being himself, is quick to throw Will off his feet, by dragging the man to his ship for dinner. Will fumbling and blushing as he's unused to such close approximately, and has never actually gone to dinner with someone. 

“I feel like I should know these things, but I don't, and it's ridiculous that I'm embarrassed by it.” He grumbles, moving around the amazing food that Hannibal had cooked. 

“I think you're doing a fine job, Will. Though my word may be a little biased, as I always find you quite endearing at everything.” Hannibal smiles from his side of the table, taking another bite from the meat he cooked.

“Hannibal, why are we even doing this? Like I'm supposed to kill you, and you're supposed to kill me, and yet here we are eating dinner together. Are we friends? Like what is this?!” Will exclaimed, dropping his fork as he rested his head in his hands.

Their was the sound of a chair being pushed backwards, proceeded by the short sounds of shoes approaching him. Warm hands pulled away Will's own hands, cupping his cheeks and forcing him to look up. On instinct Will's eyes dip downwards to avoid sharing contact with Hannibal, only to slowly look up at him as Hannibal waits patiently.

“I'm not sure how you humans do you're courting rituals, but right now I would really like to kiss you Will. May I?” 

Unable to utter a word, Will just nods his head, closing his eyes as Hannibal leans down to press his lips against his own. Humming Hannibal pulled Will up to his feet, making the man stumble before catching himself on Hannibal's suit, pressing against the man's chest. Gasping slightly for air, Will dives back in for another kiss, Hannibal gladly accepting it as he secures his hold on Will. His cords slipping from his back as some strange purring hum comes from them, as they nuzzle and wrap around Will. Chuckling Will pulls back to gently stroke a finger over the head of one of them, the cord purrs and nuzzle against Will's hand before slipping away.

“I feel like the more I cut off, they just duplicate like a hydra.” Will chuckles, wrapping his arm back around Hannibal's neck.

“They don't duplicate, but they do grow back, I can create as many as I wish. But it's a painful process.” Hannibal hums, pressing another kiss on Will's forehead. 

“Does this mean you won't tey and destroy the universe anymore? Now that you have me, of course.” Will grins, already knowing the answer.

“Will, now that you are mine, I have no reason to even leave your side, I will stay here in this ship and live out the rest of my life as yours. And only yours. If you be mine.”

“You don't even have to ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next day will be Possession, which I also have no idea what to do for it, probably something creepy and cthuhlu. Who knows!?


	6. Possesion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Possesion: Will Graham has been missing for 10 years, a lead of murders drop around those ten years, until they come to a stop when they find the man surroubded by blood and mayhem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this took me to finish, I had to rewrite this twice because I couldn't sit on something I liked. So here ya go, here's 4k of weird Cthulhu shit!!
> 
> Also warning for graphic murder displays, killing of animals, and Hannibal being an asshole like always!

“In the winter of 2005, a FBI consultant named Will Graham went missing. Any leads or clues all lead to dead ends, not a single trace of the man could be found. The only thing we had was the unfinished work he had left thrown about in his house. But in the following years there would be strange murders that would happen, some coyld claim these to be sacrifices or just plain murder, we're still unsure about it. Finally, in the winter of 2015 Will Graham suddenly appears back on the map, deserted out in the middle of the woods naked and covered in blood, six human and animal bodies circling around him, when he comes to consciousness he doesn't remember a thing nor does he say a word. To this day it is still a mystery as to what happened between those 10 years.”

“Did you call me in here to tell me a ghost story, or to help on a case?” Hannibal questions, eyes staring down at the horrifying pictures of where they found Will Graham. The bodies are mangled and strewn about, like a large animal tore into them, and yet the medical reports say that Will's hands weren't the ones used to kill the animals. 

“I called you in to see if you could get him to talk, we need answers, and we need to solve this case.” Jack Crawford explains, his voice sounds full of anger, not towards Hannibal but to himself.

Setting the images down, Hannibal picks up the medical files for Will, staring at the picture they took of Will before and after his disappearance. A massive difference is there, as the man looks fragile in the before, but in the after he looks like he's seen something strange, someth in g unnatural. Something that a human should have never been able to see, and yet the door was left open and what else was he to do but take a peek behind the curtains. 

“I'll need to see what his work was on, I need to know more about our mystery so I can talk to him better.” Hannibal explains, setting the file down as ro lean back in his chair.

Jack coughs a little, nodding over to the two boxes on the table near them, “That's everything we could find, but it's in some kind of other language, like Arabic or something. We can't make it out, but if you want to take a look you can.”

“Thank you, Jack. I'll look over these tonight, and tomorrow I'll meet you up at the hospital.” Hannibal smiles gently, standing up to lift up the lid and investigate the papers inside before setting it back down. Taking the boxes, Hannibal leaves Jack’s office, making his way back to his car where he can sit and study the papers in silence.

Only for a few minutes, before there's a knock on his window. Looking up he's surprised to find the familiar red hair of the known reporter, Freddie Lounds, standing outside of his car. Rolling down his window, Hannibal gives the woman a polite smile before saying, “What can I assist you with today, ma’am?”

“Dr. Hannibal Lecter, I presume? Well it just so happens that you're on the case I've been investigating for a while now, and I wanted to see if I could sneak a bit of information from you. About the case, or if you want to give me any information on the mysterious Will Graham.” she smiles like a fox, a sneaky little scavenger just waiting to strike.

“I apologies Mrs. Lounds, but that information is held secret, and I won't lose the FBI’s trust to a reporter. Now if you don't mind-”

Freddie thrust a card into Hannibal's chest, playing another one of her slick smiles, “Well, just in case you change your mind, here's my number.”

Taking the card, Hannibal sets it down for later use, giving her a smile before pulling out of the parking lot, and making his way home.

There he makes fast work with bringing the boxes back into his library, locking the doors and closing the curtains just incase there may be a certain red headed reporter walking around. Pulling out the papers he sets them down in stacks, knowing that none of them will be organized as the agents probably grabbed what they could and shoved it into a box. He stops when he pulls out an old leather journal, the cover being chipped and scratched on, run down with age and use. He can tell that this is very important to Will, as it smells entirely of a man who sweats out of nervous paranoia. But there is also the sweet scent of sea water, and something else...A bitter thing that Hannibal can't seem to place anywhere. 

Sitting down in his leather chair, he spends the next hours pouring over Will's work, working out the riddles and mazes of the man's work. The fireplace burning as the dark night grows within the hours.

~~

Will Graham looks nothing like how the pictures present him to be, he is taller, although he hunches forward a little closing himself away from any approaching person. His eyes are of the strangest blue, vibrant yet haunting, dark circles rest underneath them, while his hair is a tangled mess. He sits silently at in the room the hospital workers brought him into, his hands being cuffed to the table so he can't escape. But somehow Hannibal can tell that escape is the last thing on Will's mind.

“You've got 15 minutes with him, see what you can do to get him to talk.” Crawford tells Hannibal, while the man stands outside of the room.

“I'll do my best.” he smiles, before stepping into the room, alerting Will of his presence. The man instantly tilts his head down, as if to avoid looking or making eye contact with Hannibal, his posture closing in further as he shies away from Hannibal advancing towards the table. 

Setting his back down next to his feet, Hannibal gently smiled before taking a moment to look over Will again. Finally opening his mouth to speak, “I've been told that from other interviews you never seem to talk, nor make any noise. Though your medical record says you're not mute.”

Will keeps his head down, body having gone still as he sits there in utter silence.

“I know of what you've been looking at, Will.”

Now this seems to get the man's attention, a small flick of the eyes, before they drop down again. Hannibal’s smile grows just a little more, before he reaches into his bag, pulling out Will's journal. A sharp intake of breath can be heard, as the man stares at the journal, his focus seeming to cut away at everything but the leather book.

“I spent all night looking through this, and I must say there is quite a bit to read in here. Will, studying of the old ones is an ancient thing, a thing that sends most either mad or they disappear.” Hannibal says, making sure to keep the journal close, “And neither seems to have happened to you...yet.”

Will gives him a slow blink, before his eyes drop down to Hannibal's chin, continuing to avoid the man's eye's.

“I'm going to hand you a piece of paper, and pencil now, I want you to answer some questions for me. If that's alright with you?” leaning down, Hannibal pulls the paper and pencil out, waiting for Will's approval before handing them over.

Being given a jerky nod, Will slides the utensils over, which Will takes gently into his grasp. As if he's afraid they might set on fire.

“Will, what happened the night you disappeared?” he asks, cutting straight down to the point.

Will’s head tilts to the side, eyes staring at the pencil in his hand, before slowly moving over to the paper. Slowly, he moves to write, making two scratches into the paper before pushing it towards Hannibal.

‘No’

“No? No, as in you cannot remember, or no as in you won't tell me?”

‘Yes’

Sighing through his nose, as a smirk appears on his face, Hannibal says, “I can see why all the other psychiatrist were frustrated with you now.”

For just a mere split second Will smiles, just a small flash before his face goes back to being that of grim, but there is still a bit of laughter dancing in his eyes. Hannibal leans back into his bag, and produces a picture of a man he once knew, and despised.

“Do you know who this man is?”

‘Yes’

“He went missing the same night as you did, Will what happened to Frederick Chilton?”

‘Dead’

“How?”

‘Killed him’

“You killed him?” Hannibal says almost in surprise at the answer, “Why did you kill him Will?”

Will grows nervous again, his eyes flashing over to the camera, before back to Hannibal then stares down at the paper and writes something down.

‘No camera’

“Will, they need to watch us to make sure nothing bad happens, I don't want you to get hurt.”

Slouching in on himself, Will pulls the paper back to himself, leaning over it to cover his writing. Hannibal waits patiently for him to finish, checking his watch to see he only has five more minutes with Will, frowning as he hadn't thought how quick this meeting would go. Already finding himself quite intrigued with the strange quiet man, who everyone so desperately wants to crack open. Soon Will finishes with his writing, and flips the paper over before sliding it over to Hannibal. Taking the paper gently in his hand, Hannibal flips it back over, and begins to read what it says.

‘Frederick was easiest option. The GATE needs blood, so I gave it blood.’

“Will, what is this gate you speak of?”

Will doesn't take the pencil or paper back, instead he stares at Hannibal's eyes letting the man get a good glance at what's lurking behind the curtains. Before slowly pointing over to where the journal lies by Hannibal's shoulder, taking a moment to exhale before his eyes suddenly drop back down. 

“I see. Unfortunately, we're going to have to end this, as my time is up with speaking with you. I hope I brought you some entertainment for the day, as I know sitting in a pale room with nothing to do can be quite boring.” Hannibal smiles beginning to stand up, before pausing as Will frantically grabs the paper and pencil and begins to write something down.

‘Am I insane’

Setting the paper back down, Hannibal looks up at Will's worried face, as the man was now standing. Gently he lets his hand rest on Will's shoulder, feeling the man tense suddenly under the touch, before saying, “No, you're not. But you are special in many ways.”

Will seems to release a pile of weights off his shoulders, a soft smile crossing his face as he ducks his head down, sitting back down as to wait for the guards. Stepping outside of the room, Hannibal is suddenly bombarded with Crawford stepping into his face.

“You know the rules Hannibal, bo passing of any sharp utensil to the patient, he could have killed you, or wounded you.” Crawford growls at him, and without missing a beat says, “What did he write on the paper?”

“Will agrees to commit the murder of Frederick Chilton, in order to open a ‘Gate’. However, he has yet to tell me what else he has done, or who else he has killed.” Hannibal explained.

“Good, good, it looks as if you're making better progress than most, so tomorrow we'll have you ask him some questions again.”

“Anything to help.”

“Excellent. While you're at home, make sure to look up whatever this gate thing is he's talking about, hopefully he's not as mad as we think him to be.”

“Trust me, Will is by far from being mad. He's chosen to use selective mutism as an effect of his disappearance, making it harder to find clues or make any leads. Ony Will knows what happened during the whole disappearance, we can only hope to find a way to get him to talk now.” Hannibal explains to the thick headed agent, wishing to be back in the room talking with Will.

“Well you better get him to talk, or else he'll be filed down as a murder for all those crimes.”

“I understand, Jack.”

~~

Days and nights are spent over Will's journal, writing down what strange script the man had been writing in, and then trying to figure out exactly what he was writing. The text, Hannibal finds out on mere accident, happens to be a much older version of Arabic, one that is no longer used and has been destroyed. Finding the right way to decode the symbols keep Hannibal up longer during the nights, though his trips with talking to Will become more interesting as he's started getting through the man's walls. Hannibal has learned that Will has a love for dogs and fishing, enjoys quiet places, and misses his home in Wolf Trap, where he would spend his days fishing or reading in front of a fire. 

Hannibal wants to pity the man, but somehow putting him feels wrong, like Will knows of what terrible things he's done and yet it doesn't bother him one bit. Other than that, Will begins to open up more with Hannibal on the journal, as he learns about the works of H.P. Lovecraft, Cthulhu, the ancient ones, and other eldritch mysteries of space. 

Things go fine for them, but Crawford has been getting more anxious about finding out everything, only for Hannibal to remind him that Will is the only one with the answers, and that he must wait. Finally, it comes down to one certain afternoon, where Hannibal was able to convince the guards to let him take Will out to walk the perimeter. Let the man get some sun on his skin, and soak up the vitamins the sun has to provide, and also to give Will some fresh air. Will is excited to hear about that, though Hannibal can tell by the way his hands clench and unclench that he's really nervous. As to why, he does not know.

“I thought the afternoon would be a good time in the day to walk, as the sun is setting.” Hannibal explains, walking by Will's side, the prisoner still having cuffs on him as he walks down the path. 

Will seems to look around at everything surrounding them, as if it's his first time seeing everything, Hannibal can understand why he dies it though. Being locked up in the same room for months does a toll on people, so Will is just trying to remember all the sights outside, as he won't be able to do so later. 

“It's nice outside today, what do you think Will? Will?” Hannibal watches as the man stares down at the snow beneath his feet, mist coming from his mouth as he breathes. 

Suddenly a hand shoots out to grab Hannibal's arm, the grip is strong like steel, but does nothing to harm Hannibal. With his body trembling slightly, Will looks up before moving his mouth around, as if he's attempting to say something. He stutters a for a few minutes, gaping around like a fish out of water, before suddenly the words click.

“I was s-so cold, and I felt...I felt ter-terrified.” he whispers, low and breathy, as if trying to hide it, “He wouldn't-he wouldn't let me go, and I....and he made me...made me…”

“Made you, what, Will? What did he do?” Hannibal pushes further, with a gentle touch, trying not to loose this tender moment. Wanting to see how much he can pull from Will, before he closes off again.

“Kill them! I killed them all, but I-but he made me do it. He made me do it! I-I-I-I-” Will brings his arms back up to his chest, clenching and unclenching his fist, and shaking terribly, looking around as if ready to bolt.

“Will, I need you to calm down, take some deep breathes in, and out. Don't leave me, I want you to stay with me. Who made you do it?” Hannibal softens his voice, reaching out to rest his hands on either side of Will's arms, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. “Who was it, Will.”

“I can't-I can't-”

“Yes, you can. Just tell me, please.”

Suddenly, Will's whole body locks up, it's like time has frozen itself, but everything around him keeps on moving. Will's body stays motionless for only a moment, before coming back together, however something has changed drastically in the man. His posture is no longer that of closed in, frightened like a small animal, nor does he look sane anymore. No, Will has become something feral in that moment, a creature hungry for blood and freedom, and he's ready to take both. Hannibal takes a step from the pateint, catching the man's attention as his head snaps up towards Hannibal, his face is like a bottomless pit of emotions, clear and gone. 

It alolmost terrfies Hannibal himself.

“I see you…” Will mutters under his breath.

And just like that, there's a weird popping sound in the air, and Will's back to his normal tqitchy state. Eyes flickering around searching for a clue as to where he is, until suddenly stopping on Hannibal, visibly relaxing before his defenses are raised up once more as Jack starts walking over to them.

“Dr. Lecter, how's the progress going?” Jack’s posture is that of calm yet tight, the hand inside of his coat is clearly holding a gun just incase he needs to use it.

Not wanting to lead onto anything just yet, Hannibal nods his head, and says, “Will’s just a little cold, perhaps I should take him back inside.” 

“No need, my men will take care of him.” Jack offers, nodding his head over to the men waiting on the other side. The men qalk over hastly, grabbing Will's arms, and then jerding him back into the mental ward where he'll be put back in his room. “I saw him say something, Dr. Lecter, what did he say to you.”

“He was kidnapped. By someone who had clear psychiatric practice, someone who was able to break his mind down and convince him to do womething terrible. I wasn't able to get a name out yet, as he went mute.” 

“So we're looking for someone who likes to have people do his dirty work, sounds like an awful lot of effort to get someone to do your work. How does he know that he can trust Will enough to do the work?”

“Because, if you break a man down, and give him nothing to live for, than you can build him bavk up like a trained pet.”

~~

Taking Will outside happens to be a terrible decision, as Hanninal is awake in the middle of the night by banging on his door. Onky to revel Jack, and his squadron there, the man looking angrier than ever.

“He's escaped.”

Hannibal follows the agent's into a vehical, and helps Jack pinpoint area's where Will may have gone, befode suddenly remembering something.

“Wolf Trap. He must have gone back to his old house, he told me that he missed it alot, so that may be where he would go first.” Hannibal explains to Jack, jumping slightoy as the man sqerves the car around, and starts driving like a mad man towards the 3 hour drive ahead of them.

Wheb they areive, there's already a few trucks waiting outaide of Will's house, said man sitting on a bench outside of his home holding something in his hand.

“Why haven't we put him in cuffs yet!” Jack barks out, glaribg at the agents.

“Sir, we weren't sure if you wanted us to go out and apprehend him. He's holding a weapon as well.”

Before Jack can speak up, Hannibal calmy steps in, “Perhaps we should calm him down, unless we want him ti have a panic attack or something.”

Jack suggs harshly through his nose, annoyed by Hannibal's words, “Get him to calm down, and then he's going back in hus room.”

Nodding his head, Hannibal looks over to where Will is sitting, approachibg the man slowly, before speaking up. “Will, it's me, Hannibal, I'm coming up to talk.” 

He waits for any signal of response, but when he doesn't get one he continues walking forward. Will sits on the bench on the porch if his gouse, leaning over and shaking as he sobs silently to himself. Kneeling down, he doesn't yet reach out to take Will's hand as he sees the bloody knife in Will's hand.

“Will...can you tell me what happened?” 

Will stutters in his breathing, shaking his head as he makes a small whine. Closing further in on himself, before flinching as he feels Hannibal rest a hand on his shoulder. Another pitiful noise comes from Will as he body trembles, leaning into Hannibal's soft touch.

“Will, I want you to take a deep breath, please. I want you to think calming thiughts, as you take a deep breath.” Hannibal says, rubbing soothing circles into Will's shoulder.

“D-D-Dogs….the dogs, they weren't…oh god.” Will cries out, the hand holding the knife trembles even more.

“Will, what about the dogs?”

Will finalky looks up at Hannibal, face red as tears stream down his cheeks, “They weren't real, they were….inside the house.”

Hannibal looks over to the front door which is wide open, standing up he takes Will's bloody hand, “Will, can you show me?”

Nodding his head, Will leads Hannibal inside of the dark house, the stench of blood covers the whole house, a line of bodies littering around in the living room. Leaning down to inspect the creatures, Hannibal opens the moth of one of the dogs to find that the teeth of the animal are all crooked and elongates, almost transparent loooing as well. Checking further, he finds the ‘dogs’ to have four eyes instead of two, their necks having spiny thorns jarring out of them. Certainly something a dog wouldn't have. Atanding back up, Hannibal looks around the bloody massacre, and knows he'll need to help the poor man out of this situation.

“Will, this isn't self defense. This is a slaughter, you've killed all these dogs.” Hannibal says, watching as Will flinched at his words.

“N-N-No, their not my dogs, they aren't even dogs. Hannibal, you can-you can see that right? Their not really dogs?” Will questions, his last sentance turning back on him as he looks over the scene.

“Will, these are all dogs. You've killed them all.” he states.

“N-n-no their not, I couldn't have done-No! I didn't do-I didn't mean to!” Will cries out.

Tears begin to stream down Will's face, the knife clattering from his hand, as he curla in on himself. Falling down to the floor to hide himself away, a broken noise coming from him as he begins to sob. Stepping over the dead dogs, Hannibal gets down on his knees to help settle Will, shushing him slowly and reminding him to take deep breaths in and out. 

“Will, I can help you with this, but only if you ask.” Hannibal says, watching how beautiful Will cries, his face seeming to look like that of an angel's under the moonlight.

Looking up, Will sniffles and rubs some tears off of his face, “Please…”

Nodding his head, Hannibal takes Will's hands, helping the man to stand back up, before finally twlling him, “I need you to go back out there, and let them take you back. Don't worry about the dogs, I'll take care of them. But Will, you need to be aafe next time, what happens if you kill someone.”

Will looks frozen for a moment, before turning guilty and then passive, his head tilting down as he mumbles, “I've already done that.”

~~

It's at midnight when Hannibal finds himself awaken by Jack calling him on his phone. Grumblibg a littlw to himself, bwfore andwering the phone, as he slowly gets out of bed.

“Hannibal, Will's eacaped again, do you think he might have gone to your place, or back to Wolf Trap? It's been an hour since he qent missing, and we haven't gotten any leads yet.” Jack breathes quickly, rushing the wordsout so he might get an answer.

Making his way down the stairs, Hsnnibal slows he walking as he sees a aoft light emitting from the living room. His mond going blank for a minute, Hannibal forgets about Jack’s question as he walk closer to the living room, smellibg the sweet scent of firewood being burned. Finally leaning over to check who's inside the living room, he relaxes as he sees a friendly face, before turning back to the call at hand.

“The woods, behind Will's house, check therw. He oftened mentioned how much he loved the woods.” Hannibal answers, joping to get the call finished with early.

“Thank you doctor, I'll give you a report when we find him.”

“Of course, Jack. Goodnight.” 

Hanging up his phone, Hannibal sets the device down as he comes to stand near where Will is settled in front of the fire. Will never looks over as Hannibal approaches him, shivering slightly before rubbing his hands over his arms, as he gets comfortable in front of the fire. Silence passes over them loke a calm wave, yet not without it's hidden meaning as Hannibal can pickup on Will's nerves. The man's sweat and twitchy behavior releasing a tangy scent inti the air, as he comes to stand by Will.

“You know, it took me a long while to realize who you really were. The blackouts lead to a lot of memory loss, which made it harder to remember anything that I did. But after shock theropy, I can really see you for who you are.” Will says, never looking at Hannibal, instead his eyes are focused on the dancing flames beforw him. “I see.”

“And what is it exactly that you see, Will?”

“I see you for who you are, what you are. Yargghul’el, the one who sees, the one who kills. Consumer of all. The cannibal of the ancient ones.” Will explains, finally turning to look up at Hannibal, “I can see it all.”

“And…?”

“It's beautiful.” Will breathes out, his whole body relaxing into the two spoken words. “You are a monster more define and terrfying than the others, a thing to truely be feared as you are a creaturw of true evil. A true ancient one, one that did not crawl out from the ocean, but fell from the deepest part of space.”

Hannibal can't helo but preen under Will's words, leaning down to cup Will's face in his hands, and nizzling aginst his curls, “My beautiful boy, you have figured me out so well, the first to have done such a thing without dying or going mad from me.”

“I cannot fear something that I love.” Will mummers, his thoughts dissipating as Hannibal begins to kiss him. His breath coming uo as short, as his hands clench at Hannibal's forearm, leaning into the kiss as if it will be his last breath. 

When they pull away it is because of Will's needfor air, taking a few gulps of oxygen, before diving bavk in for another kiss. Tasting the dark things on Hannibal's lips, as he pulls the man closer to him, devouring more and more inch of his mouth as he does so. Letting himself be pulled down, Hannibal can't help but fall for Will's beauty, the man had not also survived his presence but had happened to caught Hannibal's full interest. Both men pulling and sliding against one another like planets revoling around each other, always in reach, and never able to leave one another. Unless a larger force came their way.

Pulling back, Hanninal runs his fingers through Will's hair, pulling he man's head backwards as to exspose his pale neck. Licking his lips, Hanninal begins to pepper kisses over the skin, before coming bavk up to watch Will pant with arousal.

“Now that you know who I really am, the question is what will you do now Will?” Hannibal asks, stroking the side of Will's face with his hand.”What will you do now?”

Grining viciously, Will snatches a handful of Hannibal's hair, having the ancient one's head tilt to the side, before leaning up to bite a red mark into Hannibal's neck. Lapping at the red skin, before pulling away to say, “I'm going to take you on this floor, and then we're going to run off to Europe together.”

Smirking, Hannibal lets himself be pulled down into another kiss, before saying, “Sounds wonderful, dearest William.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this went ok with the plot, I had trouble with this one lol.
> 
> Next will be Jack o' Lantern, so hopefully something fun will come out of that one? Maybe!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 is Moonlight, in which I try to incoperate ghost and uh...murder together!? See you tomorrow!


End file.
